Bowser VS M. Bison
Bowser VS M. Bison is a What if? Death Battle. Description Two of gaming's most famous antagonists and the final boss of their respective games fight to see who would in a Death Battle? Beginning Boomstick: The Final Boss is usually an annoying dude you have to deal with at the end of the most video games. Wiz: Like Bowser, King of the Koopas Boomstick: Or M. Bison, the guy that lost to Shao Kahn Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength to find out who would win a Death Battle? Bowser Boomstick: With claws, fire and that shell, it's hard not to know who Bowser is. Wiz: Bowser is easily the most famous video game villain ever. Heck, some people consider him the godfather of Video Game Villains. Boomstick: Holy.... Wiz: Bowser doesn't really have an origin story, so we'll go over all his abilities instead. Boomstick: Bowser's most famous ability is the ability to shoot fire. He can shoot fireballs, or even fire in spurts, and trust me, it's gonna hurt. Wiz: Nice DK 64 reference Boomstick: Thank you Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser also has very sharp claws. These claws, well, are made for slicing and dicing. They are so powerful, that even the likes of Dark Bowser and Fawful are hurt. Boomstick: Bowser, thanks to his weight, can stomp the ground, causing earthquakes. This is how he met his demise in Mario 3 .... dumbass. Wiz: Bowser also has a protective shell. This shell is extremely durable, and it comes with spikes too, in case the opponent attempts to leap on Ol' King Koopa. Boomstick: Bowser is also a master of the dark arts, capable of transforming Toads into bricks. So I've been killing Toads this entire time?! Wiz: Well......technically, you have. Boomstick: Sweet! Wiz: If these all fail him, Bowser also has many forms he can transform into. Giga Bowser is like a bigger version of Bowser, except WAY more heavier and WAY more powerful. Boomstick: Bowser also has the Dream Stone, which he can use to transform into Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser can instantly create enemies and wishes alike, yet he still loses to Mario? Wiz: But Bowser has one last trick up his turtle sleeve. If he so happens to die, he can resurrect himself with Dark Magic and become Dry Bowser. Boomstick: Dry Bowser shoots blue fireballs/fire instead of orange, and if he tries to cause an earthquake, his body will shatter, but it will just repair itself instantly. Wiz: However, Bowser is arrogant, cocky, his plans usually fail in Bowser fashion, and he can't seem to get rid of that red button that always drops him into the lava. Boomstick: But Bowser has survived getting crushed by a castle, at least 3 times. He also survived lava, Mario's star power up, getting dropped a hundred feet to his death, and getting hit by spiked bombs. Now that's durability people! Bowser: "Welcome. No one's home! Now scram--and don't come back!" M. Bison Wiz: Street Fighter has a host of deadly villains, like Akuma, Sagat, Vega, Decapre, Evil Ryu... Boomstick: And that spaghetti haired dude from Street Fighter 5! Wiz: But none are as famous or as deadly as Master Bison. Boomstick: Didn't we already go over this in M. Bison vs. Shao Kahn? Wiz: Umm...yeah, we did. I think the audience knows now. Boomstick: Anyway, before Bison was a evil, red dictator, he was originally just a kid. At a young age, Bison killed his family and was adopted by some gypsies. Wiz: Bison was taught by the gypsies the art of using your soul as your weapon, but Bison, being the ass he was, made his much better version.. Boomstick: Saikyo Arts! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I mean, Pyscho Power! Wiz: That's better. Boomstick: Bison quickly created a criminal empire called Shadoloo, and had hired Vega, Balrog and Sagat, along with brainwashing many women, calling them "DOLLS". Wow, Bison's more perverted than Hannibal Lecter. Wiz: Oh yeah, I forgot, Bison removed all the good from his soul beforehand, and that manifested to a woman named Rose. Boomstick: Bison has many attacks, like the Scissor Kick, which is just Bison kneeing you twice. Wiz: He can also stomp your head with the Head Stomp, and can frequently teleport with the Bison Warp. Boomstick: He can also shoot purple fireballs at his foe with the Psycho Cannon. He can upgrade this to Psycho Field, which is just one gigantic purple fireball. Wiz: But Bison's most dangerous move is his Psycho Crusher, in which he flies at you like a torpedo. Boomstick: But when Bison is down for the count, he can bust out two last tricks, one being Final Bison. Final Bison upgrades all of Bison's attacks into being more powerful and dangerous. Hell, his Psycho Crusher can kill a normal person in one hit! Wiz: However, if that fails, he can use his soul and can possess a person's body. He can do it for as long as he wants. Boomstick: But the Psycho Power puts A LOT of stress on Bison's body, and can eventually kill him too. Wiz: But Bison can always just possess some other body until his buddies make him a new body. Boomstick: What an ass. Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bowser is talking to M. Bison for an attempt to make an alliance to take over the world. Bowser: C'mon Bison, we would make a good alliance. No one could stop us! Bison: Bah! The world can only have one ruler, and that is me, turtle breath. Bowser: Not on my watch, red cap! FIGHT! Bison performs a Head Stomp and flies at Bowser, but Bowser hides under his shell, stabbing Bison's leg. Bowser then grabs Bison and starts tossing him around and then throws him into a wall. Bison gets up and dodges one of Bowser's fireballs. Bison: Kneel before my Pyscho Power! Bison then performs a Slide Kick, and trips Bowser. Bowser then grabs Bison and ground pounds him. Bison teleports behind Bowser and kicks him in the back. Bowser laughs, and Bison is then socked in the face with a hard punch. Bison is sent flying back and teleports before he can hit the wall. Bowser then shoots three fireballs at Bison, but Bison teleports past them and preforms a Pyscho Crusher, flying into Bowser like a torpedo. Bison and Bowser fall through the wall and into a hallway. Bowser and Bison get up and Bison starts shoot Pyscho Cannons at Bowser. Bowser is hit by all of them and hurled back. Bison then teleports next to Bowser, and starts to use his brainwashing ability. Bowser: What are you doing to me? Bison: Simply attacking your mind with my brainwashing. Bowser then uses some Dark Magic, and frees himself from the attack. Bison: Impossible! Bowser then combos Bison with punches and kicks, and incinerates him with Flame Breath. Some of Bison's skin burns off, and Bison starts to become angry. Bison: I'll kill you! Bison then Scissor Kicks Bowser twice, then uses a Pyscho Crusher and flies into the air. Bison: This place will become your grave! Bison then head stomps on Bowser, launching him down. Bison then teleports right to Bowser's location and throws him into the wall. Bowser gets up and starts growing big. Bowser had became Giga Bowser, and roared very loud. Bison: Looks like it's time for me to transform too. Bison suddenly starts glowing purple and becomes Final Bison. Final Bison and Giga Bowser rush at each other, and Bison is easily grabbed. Bowser then starts blowing fire on Bison, burning more of Bison's skin off. Bowser: ROAR! Bison then bites Bowser's hand, causing Bowser to let go. Bison then uses a gigantic Pyscho Crusher, which he flies at Bowser. The blast was so powerful, it blew up a whole park. When the coast was clear, Bowser was now Dry Bowser, who was bruised and battered. He gets up and sees Bison is now just a soul. Bison: You look a little boney. Dry Bowser: I wouldn't be talking, considering you're just a soul now. Dry Bowser then pulls out the Dream Stone, and uses it against Bison. Bison: NO!!!!!!!!!!! Bison's Soul then fades away as Bowser puts away the Dream Stone. A tired Dry Bowser roars in victory. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's a Death Battle! Wiz: This match was actually pretty close, with Bison having the speed and intelligence advantage over Bowser. However, Bowser's raw power, skill and having more options gave him the victory. Boomstick: Bowser has survived getting crushed by a castle, getting burnt by lava, and can easily destroy meteors with a single punch, so it was no secret this battle was in his favor. Wiz: Looks like Bowser just M.''barrased Bison. '''Boomstick: The winner is Bowser' Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? M. Bison Bowser Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles